


Survivor

by Yukiwolf25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Au sans and AU papyrus, Brother gets attached quick, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Healing, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, Overly protective older sister (reader), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is OC, Reader is a unstable mess, Reader will beat a bitch, Reader will give her life for her brother, Running from past, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Fluff, Sister doesn't like the skeletons, Smoking, Tags May Change, Trust Issues, brother is an angel, flirty reader, had to do these tags three times and forgot most of it now., send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwolf25/pseuds/Yukiwolf25
Summary: A little girl was running away, she was running and escaping from everything, even herself.She never trusts no one besides her one family memberNo one can get past her walls even her closet family member.....So what happens when a few monsters start to break down her walls.Will she accept their help or run away again.....only YOU will know.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl was running away from a pack of wolves through the forest with a bundle of blankets in her arms, panting heavily from lack of air and legs sore from running for so long. Branches from trees and twigs cutting her legs, arms and face as she gently but securely held onto the blanket in an attempt to protect it. She could see dim lights in the distance hoping it was someone that could protect her from the dangers of the forest that her parents threw her in and leaving without anything but her clothes. The wolves were getting closer as she started to slow down, she felt like she would lose everything if she stopped for even a second to breathe. Tears were rolling down her face as she questioned why her parents would just abandoned them, how they could just willing leave them there but the little girl wasn’t dumb. She knew full well that her parents gave them up willingly and knew they hated her for her coming into their lives, her little brother was just the breaking point. 

Her foot snagged onto a root of a tree and she screamed as she fell forwards but protected the bundle of blankets in her arms and twisted her body enough to land hard onto her side, a wailing was heard inside the blankets as she hugged her baby brother closer and curled into a ball when she saw one of the wolves stalking closer towards her watching her cautiously, she wanted to protect her baby brother even if it meant she had to give up everything else. She heard it keep getting closer and she was begging for someone to at least save her baby brother from these scary animals. 

She shut her eyes shut until a loud bang was heard and the wolf yelped loudly and the rest of the pack growled and ran away from them, leaving them alone to only hear the sounds of the forest then steps were heard coming towards them. The little girl snapped her head up as a gravely deep slur voice spoke out. 

“Hey, you still alive over there little girl?” he had asked, the girl smiled happily and sniffled as tears rolled down her face. She was unbearably happy to see someone save them, she finally relaxed until everything went black and the only thing she heard before the silence was her baby brother crying…


	2. Chapter 2 - 9 years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. hah!  
> ready to see yer story unfold, my little reader~?

Y/n slowly looked around the bar while she slammed her shot of vodka down, her eyes spotted a group of skeletons in the far corner drinking condiments and sweeteners which she questioned but continued to look around until an arm wrapped around her waist and the stench of alcohol invaded her nose, which made her cringe inwardly but smiling politely at her newest victim who looked around his mid twenties. 

“What is a sweet thing like you doing here all alone, want me to keep your beautiful sexy self company?” he slurred which made y/n feel disgusted but she flirtatiously giggled at him as she leaned into him a bit while batting her eyes. 

“Aren't you such a sweet talker, that would be absolutely perfect~” she purred at him slightly which made the drunk guy give her a lustful look and drink from his glass of beer as his hand traveled up her beautiful blue silk dress that clung a bit tightly around her figure to her breast a bit too close for comfort but she just smiled and flirted with him more for a few minutes as she felt eyes on her back but choosing to ignore it.

After a few minutes, the guy got up and smirked lustfully at her body saying that they could use more privacy which she wholeheartedly agreed on, getting up and leading the guy out the front of the bar. She glanced towards the table with the skeletons once more as she saw a few of them giving her hard glares which she just rolled her eyes at and walked out the door. 

The guy wrapped his arms around her waist again as she walked them to an alleyway where her bag of rope, extra clothes and makeup remover was waiting behind a dumpster. The guy already started to kiss her as soon as they got out of view in the alleyway, she kissed back slightly and was reaching out for a bottle beside them inside the trash can near by, the guys hands were gripping her ass and the other was groping her breast. To y/n it felt disgusting and wherever the guys touch was it burned and made her mind race in panic, slowly the guy started to lift her leg up on his hips as he unzipped his pants and kissed her neck roughly.

She always hated this more than anything but she desperately needed the money, her fingers finally gripped around the bottle and she swung at his head, the bottle shattered as the guy stumbled back in shock and blood rolled down from the cuts the shards gave him. She cursed when the guy didn't go down in one swing and about to grab something else to knock him out until he lunged at her and his hand wrapped around her throat tightly, slamming her hard against the wall. The air in her lungs escaped her as her back ached in pain, flashbacks of another time long ago began to replay in her mind as she struggled to get his hand off her throat.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again. hope yall dont mind the bit of...well...hard core stuff. still learning tags and such so bear with me.  
> also if you can't deal with any type of abuse, self-harm and such. please dont read further.   
> *bows* but if you wish to read regardless, then lets continue, shall we~?

Y/n was struggling in the guys grip and kicking at him which only made him squeeze tighter around her neck, her lungs were burning with lack of oxygen and she could feel her nails dig into the guys hands and wrist slowly loosen, the guy smirked as y/n stopped struggling and began to hoist her hips against his and lifted her dress. Tears were rolling down her face as she was reliving a nightmare all over again but this time it really was her own fault and just felt like she really deserved this. 

The guy tore y/n’s panties off her body making her harshly which slightly bruised her inner thigh making her whimper in pain but this only excited the guy even more. She started to feel him press against her entrance as she was shaking and her sight was beginning to slowly cloud from the tears rolling down her face, she began to struggle again to keep him away from her even if it'll cost her life, she couldn't let this happen again. She felt the guys hand get tighter as he leaned into her ear and began to threaten her, curse at her but she didn’t stop. It only made her struggle more until he slapped her hard across the face which busted her lip, blood filled her mouth but she bit his shoulder hard as she felt his blood roll out of her mouth and shoulder making him curse at her and punch her stomach a few times, she didn't want to give up so easily and kept biting even though her body screamed in pain.

“GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID SLUT!” he shouted as he yanked her hair back and made her wince but she never let go, her nails were scratching into his back making blood come out from it. All she could think about was how to get out of this situation without much more cuts and bruises. She didn't want to have to explain to her baby brother later, the only light of her life, her last hope was still waiting for her at home.

Finally the guy punched her gut hard enough to make her loosen her jaw and he bashed the back of her head against the wall hard enough for a small splotch of blood to go onto the wall, she gasps in pain and her vision was beginning to darken until a deep baritone voice spoke from the entrance of the alleyway. 

“Ya really shouldn’t have done that, buddy” she slowly looked over to see three glowing circles until she blacked out, hoping that her brother wasn't going to worry if she didn't come home ever again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, my beautiful people. just wow...heh. pretty dark right?   
> well, there shouldn't be as bad.....i think. well, just in case. I warn ya again. please dont read further as a just in case.

Y/n jolted awake and sat up quickly but winces in pain from the pounding in her head, the room starts spinning so she flops back down which makes her quietly hiss to herself until she hears pots and pans in a different room with a voice humming. A voice she doesn't recognize at all which makes her anxiety spike and her body begin to shake, slowly she gets up and begins to look around for an escape route, she notices the house was quite big, a coffee table was in the middle of the room with a rug underneath. She looked down to see she was on a comfy sofa with a soft fluffy blanket, her arms were bandaged up and she lifted her hand to feel the cut on her lip wasn’t really there which was even more weird for her.

Her hand traveled up to her head and felt more bandages securely around her head, she was shaking when she began to remember what happened before she looked outside. Her eyes widened quickly and looked at the clock behind a tv and saw that it was only two hours since she left that bar but she knew her brother would be mad and this feeling of dread was slowly filling up her soul.

‘I need to get out of here! What if they only saved me to do what that bastard did! Oh god, not again. I can't take another one. I need to leave, my brother isn’t safe. He needs to be safe. Dear god, don't take me away from my brother. Anyone else but him!’ y/n thought as she flung the blanket off her and began to get up, she was wobbly and the room began to spin even more and she held the side of her head, walking towards the only place that had a door close enough to her and away from that racket in the kitchen. 

Every step was difficult for her and she was slightly hyperventilating from a small panic attack. Flashes of her old savior's face showed itself in her mind but she clenched her jaw and kept walking while thinking of her brother.

Once she was near the door, she felt her soul shout in joy until she saw the knob turn and a skeleton from the bar walked in looking at his cell phone, her eyes widened as her entire body felt freezing cold and her soul clench in fear. Don't get her wrong, she isn't afraid of just the monsters but humans as well. She quietly gasped out which made the skeleton's skull slowly look up at her.  
The skeleton's eye sockets widened and his pinpricks disappeared, she stared for a bit until he opened his jaw and she panicked again. She reached out and grabbed something close to her which happened to be a coat rack and swung at him. She had thought she got him until he vanished, her breathing became quicker as her vision was swimming around. 

Y/n flung the rack over her shoulder and heard a grunt then a thud behind her but she didn't care. She willed herself out the door quickly and slipped on the wet grass, she scrambled back up and jumped over the white fence and kept running while her eyes looked around wildly. The monster side of town was so nice looking but she kept running and panting until she got into town, she kept running even when her lungs were screaming at her for a break, she kept running into the bad part of town where violence was more common and shady dealings were the norm. Y/n finally collapsed on the ground when she saw her rundown apartment building in front of her. Now she had to worry about her brother lecturing her in the morning. She smiled a bit and got up after her break and slowly took off the bandages and walked to the building and up the stairs to her apartment door. She really needed that money but it was a stupid decision that could have made her baby brother all alone in this world. She got the key out from under the welcome mat that said “free WIFI and pizza inside” which she giggled at and unlocked the door. 

She stumbled inside and closed the door again, taking her shoes off and walked to her brother's room and silently opened the door to see her baby brother cuddling with his teddy bear and sleeping, she closed the door silently and walked back to the living room and towards the worn out couch and flopped onto it. Y/n replayed what happened as her eyes closed and the skeleton in the blue hoodie flashed in her mind until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one a bit harder to swallow. Be warned.

Y/n was rudely woken up by her baby brother jumping on top of her and smiling while hugging her as best as he can, she groaned a bit as pain surged through her entire body but when she looked down, she smiled happily and giggled a bit at her brothers cute puffed up cheeks.

“Hi my sweet little Mikey. How was your sleep last night?” she said while gently poking his cheeks then hugged him closer and getting up. He giggled happily and smiled, hugging her back as she held him and walked to the kitchen. 

“My sleep was great! I'm tired still but it's only because I woke up just now sissy. Can I get pancakes today with chocolate chips and whipped cream?” he asked while giving her the puppy eyes, she smiled more and kissed his forehead then placed him on the counter.

“Only if you help me make the batter and pour in the chips for me.” she said while taking out the needed ingredients and cooking tools, he nodded his head quickly. She slightly stumbled a bit as she became dizzy, her hand gripped the counter and closed her eyes, waiting until everything stopped spinning.

“Sissy, are you okay? D-do you want to not make breakfast?” he asked while frowning and biting his lip in worry but she snapped her eyes open and stood straight, smiling at him and ruffled his hair as he pouted. 

“I'm fine Mikey, really. Let's get you those pancakes and maybe if your good, I'll throw in your favorite chocolate milk~” she said in a singsong voice while putting the ingredients into the mixing bowl, he squealed in delight and began to hand y/n certain items and watched her dance around the kitchen as she hummed happily. Y/n could feel her body aching all over but she didn’t want to make her baby brother worry about her, she wasn’t worthy of that and never will be. 

When the batter was done, she watched Mikey pour in chocolate chips while taking two out and stuffing it into his mouth. She giggled and helped him down the counter and mixed the chips in, she turned to the hot pan and began making the pancakes while thinking about today's schedule.

“Mikey, go get in the shower and get ready while i finish these and make sure to BRUSH YOUR HAIR THIS TIME!” she yelled after him as he ran off in the middle of her talking. She shook her head and kept cooking and humming a tone she heard a long time ago from the radio. After a few minutes, she placed the pancakes on the table and tried to hold back from gagging from the smell of food and waited until they cooled a bit to put on the whipped cream. When that was done, she watched her brother run to the table and sit on the seat, she ruffled his hair and walked to her room to get ready for work at noon. 

Y/n looked in her closet for her uniform and a brand new towel to shower quickly until her knees buckled slightly under her, she gripped onto the dresser and winces as her ribs were sending pain through her body. She stood up and frowned only to turn away with her stuff and walk to the bathroom to shower.

y/n got done with her shower within twenty minutes and was drying her hair while her shirt was lifted to see a big bruise where her ribs were. She cursed quietly to herself and threw her towel on the rack and walked out of the bathroom to see her brother washing his plate and fork, her soul was filled with warmth and she began to smile fondly at her baby brother. 

“Mikey, you didn't have to do the dishes but thank you. That's very kind of you.” she walked to him and kissed his head as he looked up at her and grinned happily and proudly. When Y/n looked at the clock, she clicked her tongue and ran around to grab her wallet, some papers for work, a few hair ties, and socks as Mikey skipped to his shoes at the door and put them on.

Y/n ran to the door while putting on her shoes and picked up Mikey as he put on a backpack and ran out the door quickly. She ran out the building and to her beat up bike, she placed Mikey on the baby seat in front, he began to buckle himself and she hopped on after making sure he did it correctly and peddled towards Mikey’s daycare center.

It took her no less than fifteen minutes to get to the daycare center, she was panting and looked at the time to see she was ten minutes early, she kicked the stand out and got off the bike and unbuckled Mikey. Mikey was acting differently and avoiding looking at the building, this already sent alarms into Y/ns head and made her suspicious of the daycare but said nothing. She helped Mikey down and he held onto her hand like a lifeline, she frowned down at him then looked at the caretaker with a polite smile she always had.

“Hello Miss Y/n, I see you brought your brother here early. Go ahead and go inside, Mikey dear. We have snacks in the classroom and some of the other kids are already playing in the playground outside. I'll be there in a moment dear.” The caretaker named Lisa said a bit too cheerily which made y/n squint her eyes very slightly but didn't comment until Mikey gripped her hand a bit more, she looked back down at him then squatted on her knee and smiled at him.

“I'll be back around 4pm to pick you back up, Mikey. Make sure you do your schoolwork while you're here and listen to Miss Lisa while I'm gone.” Y/n gave Mikey a kiss on the forehead as he nodded, looking down at the ground and slowly walked towards the building. Y/n wasn't too keen on seeing her sweet kind baby brother acting that way and stood up, Lisa smiled and walked to Y/n which made y/n tense up a bit from how close the woman got to her. 

“Miss Y/n, I would like to discuss some of your brothers behavior when in the daycare recently.” Lisa said a bit more sternly which made y/n’s smile disappear and narrow her eyes at Lisa a bit harshly. 

“And what would  **_that_ ** behavior be, Miss.” Y/n curtly said to Lisa which made the caretaker eye twitch and adjust her glasses, a nervous habit that Y/n learned about the woman weeks before. Lisa cleared her throat and huffed

“Your brother is quite rude to the other kids, he steals toys and destroys them, takes people's snacks and even hits one of the other boys who were playing with him in the sandbox.” Lisa said harshly which irked Y/n’s nerves, she knew her baby brother well and knew that what Lisa said were all lies, Y/n’s soul was filled with rage but she took a deep breath and forced a smile.

“Oh, I see. Well, I will see if that is true myself. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to work before I am fi-” Y/n was interrupted as Mikey's scream was heard.

Y/n didn't even think twice and ran into the building before Lisa could even try to stop her, she burst the door open and saw Mikey holding his hands and curled in a ball in the corner crying and whimpering as another caretaker was standing above him and swatting him with a ruler. Y/n growled as her soul was pulsing with uncontrollable anger, she stomped to the caretaker and punched her in the face, the caretaker fell to the ground and held her cheek while stuttering out jumbled words. Y/n frowned and gently picked up Mikey as he was hiccupping and crying in her shoulder, she gently rubbed his back and was walking out the room and glaring at the kids and caretakers on the way.

  
“It's okay Mikey, I'm right here. I'll always be right here. I'll always protect you and love you. Shh, it's okay my sweet baby bro, sissy is right here. No one will hurt you.  **I promise you.** ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm....wonder what happens here.   
> hello again! hopefully I can write more.

Y/n got to work an hour early and helped her still crying brother out of his bike seat, she held him gently and rubbed his back. She was frowning heavily and felt guilty for letting him go through that type of abuse. When she walked into work, she quickly walked to the back and to her boss’s workplace. Knocking gently while Mikey sniffled quietly in her shirt, she heard her boss’s voice through the door and opened it to see her boss working on paperwork.

“Sorry for bothering you sir, I was wondering if I could keep my baby brother Mikey here at work today. He is very quiet and won't disturb my work, the place I usually dropped him off was hurting him so I had to remove him from the program.” she stared at her boss as he lifted up his head and looked at Mikey then to Y/n until he sighed and smiled a bit.

“He can stay but you have to work. Your break will be extended to spend time with him but you have to do the dishes and wait until the next shift comes in. Is that understood Miss Y/n?” her boss said sternly but with a fond smile, Y/n smiled happily as her eyes showed life to them more than the time she worked for him. Y/n nodded quickly and giggled.

“Yes sir! I'll be sure I am of use at work!” y/n said happily without noticing the smile on her boss’s face falling at her words then she left quickly without hearing her boss say quietly to himself.

“You're not an object miss y/n…” but Mikey heard it and nuzzled closer to his sister while frowning a bit more.

Y/n gently placed Mikey down in the furthest booth in the restaurant and kissed Mikey’s head. She quickly got up and said she will be working as Mikey nodded and left him alone to get orders and take food to customers.

Mikey was silently crying while wiping his tears with his sleeve and watching Y/n work, a small smile on his face until the doorbell rang to let the workers know there was another customer coming in. Mikey looked over to see a tall skeleton with a lollipop in his mouth, an orange hoodie and brown baggy pants that he had seen his sister wear before, his shoes were sneakers and were untied. Mikey quickly looked down back to the table when the skeleton glanced towards him, he hated to be stared at or be noticed. He was always scared of people without his sister near him.

He looked back up to see the skeleton point to his table while talking to one of the other waitresses as she nodded and went to grab two menus, Mikey's eyes widened as his breath caught into his throat and began to panic.

‘Nononono! Not here! Sissy, save me! Why is he walking here, go away! Leave me alone!’ he thought while looking back at the table and shut his eyes tightly and shaking, a small thump was heard in front of him but Mikey didn't look up nor move even when the waitress put a kids menu in front of him, he felt his soul drop to his stomach and felt sick. Tears began to stream down his face a bit more while his shaking became worse as the silence stretched out. 

“Ey kid, you hungry?” said the skeleton making Mikey flinch and whimper a bit, the skeleton hummed as Mikey felt the skeleton stare at him. Mikey wanted to run but his body didn't want to move, he felt like he was back at Misters place again. He wanted his sister.

“Not much of a talker, eh? That's okay. I notice you shaking though, you cold?...also where are your parents? You really shouldn't be alone, kid.” the skeleton said. Mikey shakily took a breath then glared up at the skeleton with hatred which startled the skeleton a bit.

“L-Leave me a-alone, mi-mister sk-skeleton.” he stuttered out while gripping his chest, the skeleton blinked then smirked a bit and held his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, no hard feelings kid. I'm just curious why you're alone at a table and crying. Let's make a deal, you tell me where your parents are and I won't ask anymore questions.” the skeleton said while leaning onto the table which made Mikey flinch visibly away from the skeleton and table, this made the skeleton hum in thought.

“I d-dont have p-parents, m-mister ske-skeleton.” Mikey said quietly and kept glaring up at the skeleton. The skeleton's eye sockets widen a bit then nods, looking back at the menu then looking at Mikey again making him flinch.

“Kid, i know i said i wouldn't ask questions but...how old are you.” the skeleton asked as Mikey turned away from him and stared at the menu in thought. He knew talking to strangers was bad but this monster wasn't prying into his life too much, that also concerned Mikey a lot. Instead of answering, Mikey just stared at the menu which caused the skeleton to sigh.

“Let's just start over, name’s Honey. What's yours kid?” the skeleton asked as he ordered honey and milk for Mikey. The waitress left to get their drinks and honey looked back at Mikey as Mikey fiddled with his bruised hands, Honey looked at the kids hand and his expression hardened.

‘Who would do that to a small kid like this.’ Honey thought as Mikey looked around to find his sister and when he saw her walking to a table with food, he smiled happily which caused Honey to raise a brow and look around but saw nothing so he looked back to Mikey who looked at honey with a big smile.

“I'm Mikey Hollows. I'm waiting on my sissy to finish work so we can eat together. Hehehe!” Mikey said proudly and fondly with the biggest smile on his face, Honey smiled back and chuckled a bit.

“That's cute kid, glad someone is here with you. How about we wait until your sister gets done with work to eat then.” honey said lazily and that made Mikey nod his head happily and began to talk happily to Honey while waiting on his sister and every now and again to look for her.

_ ‘ **This sister of his will need to be talked to if she caused those bruises on his hands**. _ **’** Honey thought to himself


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm lets go. hopefully is comes out okay XD

Y/n sighed heavily by the locker room as the bags under her eyes were showing more, she had to deal with an entitled lady, and bitchy male who threw his food at her and stained her work clothes, at another table a child was throwing a tantrum from not getting dessert and the mother trying her best to calm him down while being embarrassed and apologizing to her. So the usual bullshit but she had Mikey today so that lifted her spirits and made her smile, She quickly took off the tomato stained apron and walked out to the lobby to see Mikey drawing on a piece of paper happily. Y/n smiled fondly until she looked at his hands and frowned again, sighing then shook her head and forced her smile.

Slowly walking to the booth, she didn't notice the orange clad skeleton laying down on the chair so she sat beside Mikey and giggled when he looked up and gasped, hugging her happily. She ruffled his hair and looked to the drawing he was working on and blushed a bit. A drawing of her, Mikey and another person holding Mickey's hand. 

“Sissy! Is it your break now? Can we eat together?” Mikey said excitedly which caused Y/n to look at him worriedly. 

“Mikey, my sweet little sunshine, you were supposed to have already eaten. It's three in the afternoon...but sure. I would always eat with you. You know that.” she inwardly cringed at her words but smiled when Mikey jumped in his seat even more excitedly. She giggled and kissed his cheek and looked at the menu while Mikey pointed to cheese sandwiches. The cheapest on the menu which both siblings knew was the better option though she saw him eyeing the pizza slice with fries, she quietly sighed and looked for a waitress. 

The waitress walked over and smiled at her and her brother while taking out her notepad and pen from her aprons pocket then asked what they wanted to eat.

“Ill have the chicken soup and my brother will have….the pizza slice with fries and a cup of chocolate milk” Y/n said which made Mikey make a weird noise and eyes wide as he looked at his sister. He knew they were tight on money but she still ordered him something expensive, she just smiled and ruffled his hair happily.

“That will be all, thanks.” she told the waitress who looked to the side of the other booth which confused Y/n until she looked over and saw a skeleton sit up, she tensed up quickly as she scooted Mikey closer. Honey didn't miss this action but said nothing and looked at the waitress, calmly saying while smiling

“I'll take a sandwich and some tacos to go. A bottle of honey as well” The waitress nodded and wrote the order down and walked away. Honey glanced at Y/n and her eye twitched slightly, Mikey tugged on her shirt which made her blink and look at Mikey.

“Sissy, he is my friend honey. He is nice and even got me milk earlier, he kept me company while you were working and asked a lady to get me crayons and paper so i could draw.” Mikey said happily which made her smile fondly at Mikey and nodded, kissing his forehead but her mind was racing about how she was going to get away from this skeleton named Honey. Honey watched them interact as he sip on his Honey bottle, the first time he didn't see two people who didn't react in disgust with his drinking habits but he could swear he has seen the woman before however he couldn't quite place her anywhere.

“Mikey, didn't I say to not talk to strangers so easily?” y/n gently scolded Mikey while looking over his hands gently and frowning more which perplexed Honey more. 

“I know sissy, but he really didn't do anything bad. Trust me sissy!” Mikey said while smiling proudly but Honey saw y/n flinch slightly and she sighed heavily, kissing the bruises gently and nodded.

“So be it...names Y/n. the older sister of this little pipsqueak here. Hehe!” Y/n said while ruffling Mikey's hair as he giggled happily. Honey nodded and was beginning to get curious about their interactions and why they flinched a bit when he moved his hands or talked.

They ate while talking about mundane things but Honey noticed y/n didn't really eat and focused on making sure her brother ate more and even fed him most of her food until she left after kissing the little kids head.

“So kid, do you come to your sister's work often?” honey asked while sipping his honey bottle, Mikey looked down and shakes his head gently which confused Honey more.

“No, my sissy works too much but I'm here because she found out the place i get dropped off hurts me.” Mikey said while trying to hide his hands in his sleeves. Honey hummed quietly and nodded slowly while looking away to watch Y/n working around the tables with a smile but he felt like he saw her, he got up slowly when the waitress gave him his take out order and he said bye to the kid then left. Leaving Mikey all alone in the booth, Mikey just waved and kept drawing happily while smiling

_ ‘Why does she remind me of someone, who are they really? _ ’ Honey thought to himself as he teleported home with a lollipop plopping into his mouth again.


End file.
